More Than What He Seems- REWRITTEN VERSION
by Jack Frost the Frost Child
Summary: Stiles always was different, and had more secrets than he led on. So when he's suddenly De-aged by a witch the pack is about to learn just how many secrets he's been hiding from them. My own SN/TW fic with a bit of a twist. This is the re-written version of my original story hopefully its a little better.


**Panic**

Yes so I re-wrote my story because I felt I had rushed into it a bit. So here's my re-written, and hopefully better, version

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

Sluggishly a pair of big doe-like brown eyes open, temporarily disoriented. Then they fully snapped open, flickering around the room for something only he knew. The nine people scattered around the room watched the boy curiously, for it was a boy, as he sat straight up and tensed; as if for a fight.

Sitting on the floor directly underneath the boy smirked at the others opening his mouth," See! I told you nothing would happen. Come on Stilinski get your ass up!"

The young boy's eyes narrowed, willing his eyes to set the older boy aflame, and hopefully, die slowly and painfully. A boy with a mess of curls nervously flickered his gaze between the boy and his friend.

"Uh Jackson? I don't think that's a good idea." Was warned as Jackson's hand came atop the young boy's head of dark hair. The boy only scowled at the offending appendage resisting the urge to break it. After all, he didn't hurt _humans _no matter how annoying they were.

"Ah come on Issac! What's Stilinski going to do? Bite me, its not like he can fight me now he could barely hit me when he was seventeen! He couldn't possibly hurt me now that he's a freakin' midget."

The boys eyes glowed with hate, nobody made fun of his height. _Nobody. _Only his brothers were allowed to do it. Human or not this boy was going down. A much smaller hand grabbed Jackson's hand in a bruising grip flipping him on the couch, the boy held him down. A knife was held at Jackson's skin, a drop of blood flowing down his neck as the boy held it a bit closer; to prove to the group of teens he wasn't joking.

As soon as the room caught the sight of the small drop the room instantly tensed. It was a bit ridiculous if one thought about it, a room filled with supernatural creatures scare of a _thirteen year old boy. _Who is, was their friend, because this this wasn't their friend. No, it was a younger version of him that was lethal and currently held their friend in a vulnerable position.

"Now Stiles," A strawberry blonde girl started her voice strangely soothing, in a way that it had never been before," We don't want any trouble why don't you put the knife down?" A sultry smile was given hoping that the boy's once crush had transformed onto this much younger version of her friend.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed confused, did the girl just call him Stiles? What kind of name was that?! He actually felt sorry for the poor fellow who got stuck with a name like that, but he decided to set this girl straight.

The room watched with bated breath as the boy opened his mouth, expecting the boy to give in to the girl as his older self always did.

"My name isn't Stiles."

The room stood in silence, shock settling into the room. They had never thought the day would come, Stiles Stilinski, or at least the younger version of him, just brushed off something Lydia Martian said!

Feeling the eyes of the room still on him the boy barked out, "WHAT?" sounding very much like his father not that he would ever admit to that.

A tall dark skinned male decided to try to defuse the situation," If Stiles isn't your name what is it?"

The male's deep, calm voice helped snapped the others out of their daze. Their attention drifted to the boy, actually eager for the answer as they too wanted to know their friend's true name.

Hazel brown eyes assessed them, as if making sure they were worthy. Satisfied at finding what he was looking for, the boy smiled briefly and his eyes twinkled with mischief making him look like the thirteen year old that he was.

"My name's Micheal, Micheal Wesson." Micheal covered up his real last name, lest one of them know his real one. After all it would be a shame to go to prison now that he and his family had avoided them for so long.

The teens looked at him wondering how they had never asked what Stiles's real name was, they were brought out of their musings by the Micheal's voice.

"So will you grace me with the privilege of knowing your names?" Sarcasm dripped his words, but they chose to ignore it for once.

Micheal didn't miss how they all glanced at the man in the corner waiting for approval. His eyes narrowed a bit, he'd have to dig into this a bit more later, once he wasn't surrounded in a room with unknowns.

"My name's Lydia Martian." A thin smile played on her red lips a bit angry that Micheal had yet to let go of her boyfriend.

"Issac Lahay." It was the boy with curly hair that had warned the cocky boy earlier.

"Derek Hale." Oh look it was Tall, Dark, and Brooding.

"Erica Reyes." Micheal was strangely reminded of Cat Woman with all the leather the girl was wearing.

"Scott McCall." Huh. The boy looked oddly like a kicked puppy, it actually reminded Micheal a bit of his older brother Sam. Except the boy wasn't near as tall, and his brother didn't have the weird crooked jaw this boy seemed to have.

"Allison Argent." Micheal's eyes narrowed a bit, she had a partial hint of hunter in her stance; but not the full load of it. So either she knew the supernatural existed and was wary or she only knew of a bit of the supernatural world.

"Boyd." It was that boy from earlier that had managed to calm all the others down. The boy would make a good leader if he was able to do say more words than he was now.

"Danny Mahealani." Micheal observed this boy more than the rest, he seemed more tense when he answered. Judging by the way his eyes would flicker to the boy underneath him, Micheal guessed he had some affection to the boy.

"And you?" Micheal asked, the silver knife coated with various things from salt to wolfsbane to hurt supernaturals, still held at the older boy's throat.

After a beat of silence the older teen older teen gave in and answered.

"Jackson Whittemore."

Micheal smiled hiding his knife and jumping off the couch, his mouth opening but the pack would never know what he was about to say; for just then he fell limp his body about to crash into the ground.

Only to be stopped by a pair of strong tanned arms, the rest followed them to their owner coming face-to-face with the former alpha.

"So anyone want to tell me what happened?" Peter Hale asked, shifting the young boy onto the couch where Jackson had just resided. Who was currently being fussed over by Danny and Lydia.

The pack just stared.

_~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~TWSN~_

So hopefully that was better than my first attempt, I know its almost the same thing. But there will be changes and hopefully can make it longer than I had before in the original.

Anyway review and tell me what you think!


End file.
